It's in the Tea
by Takarionfire
Summary: Tk and Kari have a very intense reaction after drinking a homeopathic tea.  Mature Takari.


_This is just a thought I got after celebrating the Winter Solstice. Please be warned that this is for a **mature** audience only and I will not be held responsible if you choose to read. Also, I don't own Digimon._

_Kari and Tk are both 18 and in their senior year of high school._

* * *

It's in the Tea

* * *

Kari rolled lazily out of bed on Saturday morning and slumped to the bathroom. After washing her face and brushing her teeth a fit of sneezes overtook her. She gripped the counter with one hand as the force was so great it made her weak in the knees.

"Kari, are you feeling alright?" Her mother asked her from outside the door.

"I'm ok, just sneezing." Kari said as she opened the door to her mother's overly cheerful morning smile.

"Are you sure? Grandma's 70th birthday is next week and I don't want you to be sick."

"I'll be fine." Kari tried to convince her mother; it was only a few morning sneezes. However, at that moment a powerful sneeze overcame her once again.

"Let's nip this in the butt." Yuuko said while grabbing Kari's arm and dragging her to the kitchen. She pulled out one of her new cookbooks and flipped through the pages. "Found it: a homeopathic tea to kill colds before they start."

"Can't I just take some normal medicine?" Kari asked knowing her mother's flair for strange recipes. Even if it was tea Kari doubted it'd taste better than spinach milkshakes.

"No, no. This stuff is all natural and better for your body." Yuuko defended. "But, it looks like I don't have one of the ingredients."

"I guess I'll just have to let my immune system do its thing then." Kari offered happily.

"Of course not," Yuuko said without even looking up from the cookbook, "there's an herb store a few blocks away. I need a few other groceries, too, so it's perfect." Yuuko excitedly closed the cookbook. "I'll be back in a flash." As Yuuko went to grab her purse and coat the phone rang and Kari lazily answered it.

"Kamiya residence, oh hi Aunt Megumi...yeah she's here." Kari lifted the phone away from her ear and approached her mother, "Aunt Megumi wants to talk to you about Grandma's birthday party."

"Oh," Yuuko pulled out some cash from her purse and handed it to Kari, "Will you go get the groceries? Here's a list."

"But, I have to get ready. Tk and I are working on a school project today." Kari tried to argue.

"It'll only take a few minutes, Kari." Yuuko said in a mother-commands-it voice.

"Fine." Kari caved, handed the phone to her mother, and went to her room to put on some clothes.

"Thank you." Yuuko called after her.

Within a few minutes Kari looked surprisingly well put together and headed out the door to get the groceries. She went to the normal store first to get some cucumbers, apples, and heavy cream then to the herb store a block away. She was surprised by just how pungent the smell was when she took her first step inside and instantly knew her mother adored this place.

"Can I help you, miss?" A woman wearing loose and hemp made clothes asked as she turned around from where she stood refilling a bowl with some dried purple flowers.

"Ah, yes." Kari stumbled as she pulled out the list. "I need some barberry bark."

"Oh, does someone have a cold." The woman asked worriedly.

"Not yet, it's just a precaution." Kari answered a little thrown off by a complete stranger's sincere concern.

"Catching it soon is the key." She said with a relieved sigh. "It's in the red tub in the back corner." Kari followed the woman's directions and found the bark in what she consider more of a cinnamon colored container in the back. She grabbed one of the small brown paper bags on a shelf and scooped out a tablespoon's worth of bark.

"How much?" Kari asked as she returned to the front of the store. The woman weighed the bag, named a price, and Kari paid it.

"Keep healthy." The woman said and Kari thanked her before heading out of the shop on her way home.

"Mom, I'm back." Kari said as she let herself into the apartment and took off her shoes. At the front door was another familiar pair of shoes.

"We're in the kitchen, dear." Yuuko called back and Kari walked quickly in order to save Tk from whatever concoction her mother was feeding to him. Luckily, nothing was prepared yet.

"Hey Kari." Tk said with one of his charming smiles.

"Hey." Kari said back and gave the bag of groceries to her mom. "I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Nope, just a few minutes." Tk answer.

"And guess what," Yuuko said taking out the Barberry park and pouring in into a boiling pot of water on the stove, "as soon as he got here he started to sneeze, too. I'm glad I decided to double the recipe." Kari gave a sympathetic look towards Tk and he rolled his eyes back causing her to giggle. "Sickness isn't funny, Kari."

"Sorry mom." Kari said as she nudged Tk in the arm, "We're going to go start on our project."

"Ok, the tea needs to simmer for an hour and then I'll bring it to you."

"Thanks Mrs. Kamiya." Tk said and followed Kari out of kitchen and towards her room. "You rearranged it." He stated while taking a seat at the desk chair and pulling out some books from his backpack.

"It's more like Tai finally moved all of his stuff out." Kari smiled, "I think a year of having to drive back home from college every day for some odd nicknack started to get annoying."

"I doubt it was the nicknacks he was coming back for." Tk said impassively.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kari questioned as she literally didn't know what he was getting at. Tk looked at her with teasing eyes.

"You can't be serious."

"Yes, I am. What do you mean?" Kari demanded and took his books hostage until he told her the truth.

"Sweet, sweet Kari. How dense you can be; not even noticing that your brother was coming back everyday to check up on you."

"No way." Kari said setting herself and the books on the bed. "That's way too extreme."

"Tai's always extreme when it's about protecting the precious Princess." Tk had a mocking look on his face as he crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair. Kari was initially going to dispute him then realized he was right. Instead, she took a different approach.

"So you're saying I'm a Princess." Kari folded her own arms and leaned back to copy his posture.

"Only the most precious of all Princesses." Tk said without flinching a muscle and his cerulean eyes stared intently at her own. Kari felt herself be captured for a moment in their beauty and then blushed and looked away thereby forfeiting the game.

"How about some real monarchies? Specifically Henry V." Kari said as normally as she could manage.

"Oh, yes. Shakespeare sure got those royalty figures down pat." Tk said and reached out his arms for Kari to return his books. Kari did so and they transitioned into working on their report seriously.

XXX

"Here's some tea." Yuuko said as she poked her head into Kari's room while holding two mugs full of the brown paste like liquid.

"Thanks mom." Kari said while apprehensively grabbing a mug.

"Yes, Thank you." Tk said faking his appreciation much better than Kari.

"No, problem. Drink up." Yuuko turned to leave then double backed and said, "Kari, you remember your father and I have a work banquet today, right? We'll be leaving in an hour or two and might be out late."

"Um, actually I forgot but Tk and I will just be working on our report all day."

"Ok, I'm making some anchovy sandwiches for lunch now. Would you like extra for dinner?" Yuuko said happily. Kari's eyes turned wide but she faked a smile for her mom.

"No, we'll probably need a break and go out to get something."

"Ok. I'll bring those sandwiches in a few minutes." Yuuko said and left the room. Tk immediately started laughing.

"I love your face when your mom offers food." He managed to choke out. Kari through a pillow at him, "Woah Kari, I almost spilt my tea."

"You deserved it." Kari said while eyeing her own tea on the nightstand worriedly, "Let's just let the tea cool down for a very, very long time."

"So long that the tea evaporates away and the mug erodes into sand."

"Exactly." Kari said and reflected the same giddy smile that Tk had on his face. "But, let's tell my mom it tasted great."

"Aye, aye." Tk laughed and through the pillow back at her.

True to Yuuko's words a few minutes later she delivered anchovy sandwiches. Having skipped breakfast Kari ate them happily and encouraged Tk, "They're not as bad as they sound." Tk smiled and began to eat.

"Honey, we're leaving now." Kari's dad, Susumu, came into the room. Tk and Kari had been taking a break by watching a video on the computer and turned around to look at him.

"Wow, looking sharp dad." Kari examined her dad's formal suit and tie.

"I know doesn't he." Yuuko appeared in the doorframe with a smile, "Almost like he's ten years younger."

"The same goes for you Mrs. Kamiya. You look ravishing." Tk complimented and she gave a blush to match her red dress.

"Thank you, Tk."

"Well, wish us luck." Susumu said while pumping his fist in the air.

"With what?" Tk asked curiously.

"With surviving this banquet. Last year it took six whole hours to give out some phony awards." Susumu gave a sigh, "Too bad it's mandatory."

"Oh, cheer up." Yuuko said while tugging on his arm. "It's not that bad."

"Are you sure your Shakespeare report isn't an extreme emergency and you need my help?" He begged.

"Bye dad." Kari said with a knowing smile and Susumu rolled his eyes as he was dragged out of the room. When Kari heard the front door close she turned to Tk fiercely, "How dare you do that?"

"Do what?" Tk was surprised by Kari's sudden outburst.

"You know that thing." Kari said while waving her arms in the air.

"Kari, I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You pulled your charm on my mother, my mother!" Kari said and gave him a punch in the arm.

"Ouch. I didn't charm anyone." Tk said defensively and stood up out of the chair to back away but Kari came at him with another punch.

"It's bad enough you charm all the girls at school and I have to hear them talking about how gorgeous you are wherever I go, but now my mother."

"Woah, Kari." Tk said loudly enough to make her pause. Then with one of his charming smiles he tilted his head to the side and said, "So, you're saying I'm gorgeous."

Kari picked up a pillow on the bed and thrust it at him for turning her own trick against her. She sat down on the bed with a humph and picked up her deciphering Shakespeare book without giving him a second glance.

"Someone's getting angry." Tk taunted as he sat back in the desk chair and began to spin circles.

"I'm not angry." Kari said without looking up. "Can you stop spinning?"

Tk slowed down and faced her, "I hear guys talking about you all the time, too. They also say you're gorgeous but in guy code."

"Guy code." Kari said looking up and thinking this might be more teasing.

"Yup."

"Are you going to explain?" Kari asked obviously wanting to know this guy code.

"It's not something you'd really like." Tk did another spin to get her intense eyes off of him.

"C'mon Tk. I'm sorry for punching and throwing a pillow at you. Tell me what the guys say about me in this guy talk." Kari set her book aside to give him her full attention even if he only saw her for split second of the entire spin.

"Ummmmm..." He said while letting the chair slow down on it's own. "Let's make a deal."

Kari didn't quite trust the smile on his face but said, "Ok."

"You've got to drink all of the tea in your mug and then I'll tell you." He was now stopped and his expression only encouraged her to say yes.

"Fine, but you should drink yours, too."

"Not unless I get something out of it." Tk bargained.

Kari thought for a moment and then offered, "I'll tell you the names of all the girls who have secret photos of you in their lockers."

"Girls do that?" Tk said with his eyebrows raised in doubt. Kari shrugged. "Ok, deal."

"We drink at the same time." Kari said reaching for her mug.

"Yup." Tk said and put his own mug to his lips, "Go." The pair chugged all of the thick liquid in sync and set down their glasses with a clink.

"Not as bad as I thought it'd be." Kari said while whipping the corners of her mouth.

"Yeah," Tk agreed, "it's surprisingly sweet."

"Good job mom." Kari said sarcastically then turned to Tk, "A deals a deal."

"Right." Tk said while leaning back into the chair. "Saying someone's gorgeous in guy talk, especially locker room guy talk, is like saying they've got a tight ass or great breasts."

Kari blushed a little, "So, some guys actually said that about me."

Tk gave a little laugh at her discomfort, "Yeah, a lot."

"Oh." Kari supposed having a tight ass and great breasts was a compliment but it was also very degrading. "What about my personality?"

"Don't worry, I make sure to vouch for that." Tk said and his eyes flickered away from her. "Ok, my turn. Who's got pictures of me in their lockers?"

"Do you want shirtless or shirt on pictures listed first?" Kari smiled at Tk's innocent and surprised expression.

"How did they even get a picture of me without my shirt on?"

"You're so naive." Kari smiled warmly, "We live next to a beach and cameras are everywhere."

Tk sighed, "Ok, shirtless first."

"That'd be Kami Hoyi, Sakura Yojimbo, and Yuki Sako. They're all the same photo I believe."

"And shirt on?" Kari smiled and paused long enough for Tk to probe her, "Kari?"

"Yup, I'm just thinking. Shirt on locker photos...all the cheerleaders for sure, the girls in the pep band, all of the underclassman and most of the upperclassman, too."

"Kari, you're saying every girl on campus has a picture of me in their locker. That's impossible."

Kari shrugged, "It might've been a little bit of an exaggeration, but only a little bit."

"I guess I'm going to have to run away from cameras from now on." Tk smiled but Kari looked a little offended, "All but yours." He corrected himself.

"Good. Now let's get back to this gigantic soliloquy."

"Aye, aye captain." Tk picked up his own books and they managed to work for a good hour straight on their project. Then without warning he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Get lost?" Kari said when he returned five minutes later.

"No, just hungry." He said and offered her a bite of the apple he was eating. She gladly grabbed it and took a large bite before handing it back.

"Thanks."

"Yup." He said, "Now move over. My back is killing me from sitting in that chair all day."

"Bossy aren't you." Kari said and Tk stuck his tongue out at her. Nonetheless she slid her stuff to one side so he could sit.

"It's getting hot in here." Tk said before sitting down and took off his sweatshirt. When he did so his shirt came up far enough that Kari could see his rippled abs.

"Gosh Tk, working out much?" She said as he sat down.

"Not really, just basketball." Tk pulled his shirt down.

"Well, you really had better not let anyone take a picture of you with your shirt off now." Kari warned and Tk laughed.

"I'll be sure to do that."

They got back to work for a few minutes but them Kari set her book down with an exasperated sign.

"What's wrong?" Tk asked worriedly.

"I'm just tired of all this Shakespeare stuff and you're right it is getting hot in here."

"You wanna take a break?" Tk said and set his own book aside.

"Yeah." Kari said as she stood up and walked over to her dresser. "I'm going to go change, too." She left with some clothes to the bathroom.

While waiting Tk hoped onto her computer and pulled up a map to the digital world. He opened a chat with a few digimon and began to type quickly.

"What are you doing?" Kari said from behind him.

"Checking to see if Patamon and Gatomon are busy. I thought a quick trip to the digital world would be a great break." The chat screen blinked and Tk read the reply, "I guess they're busy." Tk turned around to see if Kari was terribly upset and was taken aback by what he saw. Kari was wearing incredibly short pajama shorts and a low cut tank top. If he had been any other guys from the high school locker room he would have jumped on her immediately. Luckily, Tk had a lot more manners and respect than they did.

"That's a shame. Maybe tomorrow." Kari said and went towards the bed. She put all of the books on the floor bending down in the process and Tk had to look away before he saw even more of her silky, stretched legs. He heard a little squeak and knew she had sat down.

"Tk, didn't you say your back hurt? Come back to the bed."

"Nah, I'm good now." Tk said and tried to concentrate on the computer screen.

"Well, aren't you still hot? You look hot."

"I'm fine."

"No, it looks like you're sweating a little bit." Tk heard the bed squeak again and then felt her head on his forehead. "Yeah, you're hot. I guess you were sick after all. Or maybe it was that tea. I'm feeling a little out of it, too."

"I feel fine but thanks." Tk said and flashed a smile to Kari only to get caught up in her eyes.

"Tk, you're staring at me. You should probably lie down." Before he could protest Kari pulled him with enormous force out of the chair and onto the bed. She picked up his head and rested it in her lap while stroking his hair. "Feel better?"

"A little." Tk answered truthfully and closed his eyes.

"Well, you still look super hot. I'm going to take your shirt off for you." Less than a second after she'd finished speaking he felt her pull at the ends of his t-shirt and arched his back to help it slide off easier. "Woah." Kari said in a weird voice and Tk looked up to see her touch her head with her right hand.

"Are you alright?" Tk said while sitting up worriedly.

"Yeah, just a head rush. I don't think drinking that tea was a good idea at all."

Tk unconsciously drew her head to his chest in a comforting manner and kissed her hairline, "I'm sure you'll feel better soon."

"I hope so, I'm so damn hot." Kari said softly and tilted her head up towards Tk so that their faces were only inches apart. "Really, really hot." Tk felt her breath on his lips and closed the gap in an instant. His soft lips met Kari's and began moving in a heated frenzy. She respond just as eager even slipping her own tongue into his mouth. The force of her kiss was so strong that Tk was pushed onto his back and Kari fell on top of him. After a few more minutes of their aggressive kissing they broke apart for breath.

"Kari, I don't know what came over me." He panted.

Kari nodded in agreement, "I don't know what's happened Tk but I'm so hot and I really want you." She ran her hands up Tk's hardened chest and smiled. "For some reason it just feels right."

"It certainly does." Tk said and slid his own hands up her back and under her bra to touch her perky breasts. Kari replied in a moan. Tk smiled to himself and flipped her over to her back.

"Take them off." Kari cried as Tk once again reached under her shirt and bra. She raised her arms above her head and Tk easily pulled off the pair. With her chest fully exposed he began to kiss from her neckline to the crevice between her breasts. "Suck on them." Kari moaned sensually and Tk did what she asked. He supped her right nipple while massaging her left with his large but soft hand. "Mmmmm."

"Are you feeling better?" Tk asked and Kari responded by pulling his head up to her mouth and giving him another passionate kiss.

"Let me do something for you." Kari said in the sexiest voice Tk could imagine. He automatically nodded his head. "Turn over." She said and crawled on top of him once he had. Her back faced him so he couldn't see what she was doing but felt her tiny hands undoing his belt and zipping down his pants. Her butt raised upwards as she pushed his pants and boxers off his legs giving the pleasure of both his bulging package being freed and seeing up the gaps in her shorts to her black lace underwear. However, a second later her butt lowered and he felt the most erotic softness surround his penis.

"Ooooh, Kari." He moaned and he felt himself become even harder than before. Inside her mouth Kari's tongue swirled around his head while occasionally flicking the tip. Her hands were also active as they stroked the base of his penis in a quick but extremely gratifying way.

Tk felt his entire body caving to the pleasure. His eyes never wandered from Kari's slick back as her slight movements made the shadows change alluringly. Then, Tk had a brilliant plan as he watched her butt raise ever so slightly and his view become even more tempting. Before she could detect a thing Tk sent his fingers up her shorts, passed her underwear, and into her inner lips. Her entire back arched; and her cry and wetness made Tk want to tease her more. He swirled his finger around her cavern eventually finding the desired little knot. He stroked it once then stopped.

"Tk, keep going." Kari whimpered.

"You keep going." Tk teased back and was surprised when she immediately bent down and engulfed his head once more; this time another hand grabbing his balls. True to the agreement Tk began to stimulate her again. Her began slowly and eventually worked up to a rapid frenzy in tune with Kari's own stimulation of his penis.

"I feel like I'm going to burst inside." Kari moaned and she lifted her mouth away from Tk.

"Not yet you aren't." Tk said and all but dragged her butt closer to him. "These have got to go." He said while pulling her shorts and underwear down to her thighs. And then with the loudest moan yet from Kari, Tk indulged in her juices. His tongue lapped them up while exploring her most secret place.

"Ahhhhhh, ummmmmm..." Kari moaned and was clenching Tk's legs tightly to keep in position. "Tk, it feels so good...ohhhhhhhh...but I can't hold it much longer."

"It's hard for me too, but just a little longer." Tk said removing his mouth from Kari and moving her around like a doll. He reached for his pants and his wallet in which a condom was stored for just this moment and slipped it on with haste. Then he was on top of Kari, "Are you ready?" Tk asked as his hips were preparing to grind her own.

"Yes, do it." Kari moaned happily and gasped as the giant mass entered her.

"Are you ok?" Tk asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it's just so big." She explained. "But, don't stop." With Kari's green light Tk began to grind his hips even faster. He thrusted himself into her and withdrew in quick, heated motions so that the bed shook with their movements. Both were breathing heavily and at their maximum restraint.

"I'm doing it Kari." Tk warned and Kari smiled at him.

"I'm doing it with you." And by the great mystery of fate they both reached their orgasms simultaneously and released themselves in great relief.

"That was unbelievable, Kari." Tk said while withdrawing himself and throwing the used condom into Kari's wastebasket.

"Yeah, it was." Kari sighed an intertwined her fingers with Tk's. "If the girls at school knew they'd be so jealous."

"Well I'm definitely telling the guys on Monday in the locker room that your ass really is that tight and breast are beyond great." Tk teased back.

"Don't you dare." Kari said nudging him in the shoulder. "There won't be any more of this if you do."

"Does that mean what I think it means, Kari Kamiya. There's going to be more of this in the future?"

Kari shrugged, "Unless you think this was all some delusion from that weird tea."

"Nah," Tk placed a kiss on her neck, "The heat might have been but my love is pretty genuine."

Kari gave a sly smile, "I have a confession, Tk." Tk's eyes raised in curiosity, "I, too, have a shirtless picture of you hidden in my locker. I love the real thing much more though."

Tk laughed, "You had better." After a moments of silence he added, "Can next time be now?"

Kari smiled and whispered into his ear, "Of course so, dummy."

* * *

The next day Kari was extremely thoughtful about her actions with Tk. She didn't regret what they'd done: they'd finally been open about their feelings and decided to become a real couple (they didn't know how or when they'd tell their brothers), however, it had come on so suddenly that she wondered if the tea did have an effect. She looked up the medicinal properties of all the ingredients including the barberry bark but found nothing. Finally, she decided to take a trip back to the herb store.

"Back again. Did the cold get worse?" The same gypsy woman asked cheerfully.

"No, everyone's healthy...maybe a bit too healthy." She said the last part to herself. "I'm back to browse."

"If you need any help just ask." The woman smiled and turned back to her work.

"Thanks." Kari said and wandered to the back of the store as before. She saw the basket from which she'd grabbed the bark the day before but couldn't fine a label. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a cherry red basket and moseyed over. Clearly written next to it was Barberry Bark - she had grabbed the wrong thing.

"Excuse me." Kari called and the woman looked over. "What's in this basket?" She pointed to the basket from yesterday.

"Ohhhhh." The woman said with a giddy smile, "That's a secret blend of herbs I get from a friend in the neighboring town. It heightens pheromone production."

"So, it's a sex drug?" Kari asked embarrassedly.

"More or less." She shrugged nonchalantly, "Are you 18?" Kari nodded her head. "Well then," the woman picked up a small scoopful and placed it in a paper bag, "it's on the house. Put it in hot water for full effect."

"Um, thanks." Kari said while accepting the bag. "I've got to get going but I'm sure I'll be back. Your shop is very quaint."

"See you later, dear, and be wise who you give your heart to."

Kari fled out the door knowing very well there was only one man who she'd ever give her heart to. Tk was her one true love.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Review_


End file.
